


Personal Crisis

by Madisuzy



Series: Personal [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all just pawns in a game they never wanted to play.  Part 6 in the Personal Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Crisis

Rude downs yet another shot of vodka and scowls at the taste, nodding at Reno across the table as the redhead continued telling his tale about the latest Turk recruit Tseng has been torturing all week. This one hasn't quit yet despite the fact Rude had judged she wouldn't last a day when he'd first met her, all smiles and cheery brightness. It's a little disturbing to be so wrong about something like this, as he is usually an accurate judge of potential candidates. Then again, considering all the time he's spent being Rufus Shinra's personal pawn lately, it isn't surprising he's off his game.

"... and partner, I swear, she's crushing on him too!" Reno continues, signaling to the waiter for another round. "Must be some kind a masochist or some shit, I swear. Tseng's completely unaware, as always. Probably only make him meaner if he knew anyway."

"The heart can be a fool," Rude murmurs as the drinks arrive, his own downed again before the waiter is even out of sight. The alcohol isn't giving him the courage he needs, but it is numbing his conscience a little, and it's enough. This is the opening he's been waiting for all night, the subject of love, and now it is time for him to slip under his best friend's defenses and slide in a knife of betrayal.

Rude hates that he has no choice in this. He put himself in the position to be used as a tool in Rufus Shinra's little game of manipulation with his co-workers. Having a past easily used against you in Shinra is like jumping into a tank full of piranhas while bleeding, and he'd been the fool who cut himself in the first place. It's ironic that love was his own excuse for what he did in the past and now it's the weapon he's going to use against his best friend.

Reno's laugh drags Rude back to the present and he watches the redhead smile in his complete ignorance of the trap he's stumbling into. Reno belches as his amusement fades, and Rude smiles sadly at his familiar lack of grace. 

"Yeah, ya got that right. Stupid hearts and shit. Lucky we don't have em, hey Rude?" Reno muses, smile fading as his mind wanders. Rude knows exactly who he's thinking of and has to stifle a sigh as he moves in for his first blow.

"Speaking of hearts, how's the flower girl? Things seem to be getting serious," Rude murmurs. 

The redhead tenses at the question at first, but then forces himself to relax as he slides on a familiar defensive smirk.

"Nah, just approaching the goal, ya know? Told ya I'd nail her before the end of this month," Reno boasts, going for uncaring braggart but failing with the way his eyes dart away to hide the truth.

"So what's the plan?" Rude pushes, one hand curling into a fist under the table. "How exactly do you plan to do her and make sure Tseng knows about it?"

Reno's expressions shift and change through various emotions and Rude worries for a moment that he's been too blunt, said too much too fast. As well as he knows Reno, verbal manipulations have never been his forte... but then Reno snorts out a laugh and Rude smiles back at him, encouraging the humorous response.

"Fuck man, imagine that?" Reno drawls, smirk earnestly devious now. "Balls deep in his little angel. He'd probably fucking shoot me on the spot."

"He won't. Too few Turks to waste one over a girl, no matter how attached he is to her," Rude states, encouraging the idea to grow in the redhead's mind. "Wasn't Tseng being pissed off what you wanted, or have you changed your mind on her being a liability to the Turks, a distraction Tseng can't afford?"

Reno scowls, fingering the moisture on the side of his glass as he wrestles with his heart. Rude can see this isn't what he wants to do, not even slightly, but he also knows Reno is a stubborn ass who hates to admit to any weakness, especially one involving emotions. Reno always follows through when he says he's going to do something as a matter of pride... and all of these are points Rude has to push to his advantage.

"Yeah, I said I was gonna, didn't I?" Reno muses, eyes glancing up to meet with Rude's. "Just let him see us, react and then...." His voice fades out as if the aftermath is only just now something to be considered and Rude knows he has to divert the redhead away from that, and quickly.

"You should do it on his desk, after hours," Rude suggests, waving at the waiter for another round. Reno laughs as his train of thought jumps onto the new track, leaving the aftermath forgotten as he ponders sex on Tseng's desk. Rude knows the redhead has always wanted to do something disrespectful there, just to garner a reaction from Tseng. It's like some screwed up displacement of father issues with Reno when it comes to their leader, but it's a useful tool in this particular case.

Still, Reno looks doubtful as the drinks arrive, and once they are alone again, Rude decides he needs to weigh things a little more in one direction than being nice will achieve. Downing yet another shot, he sizes up his best friend and decides on a final plan of attack.

"Unless, of course, you're in love with the girl," Rude states flatly. "Gonna marry her and start playing happy families, Reno?"

"Fuck you man, you know I don't go for that shit," Reno retorts, glaring across the table. "I ain't some pussy that's gonna fuck up his life over some bitch. I got more sense than that. Love ain't nothin' but a weakness and I don't need shit like that making me forget what's really important."

Rude feels no joy that his ploy is working. He hates having to use Reno's childhood insecurities to manipulate him but he has to be pushed into place, just where Rufus wants him.

"What is really important with all of this, Reno? You've spent more time trying to nail this one than any other before, and sometimes... well, honestly, I'm starting to think Tseng isn't the only one with a problem when it comes to her."

Reno's face flushes a little, his pride wounded and his anger clear. The alcohol is helping no doubt, but Rude knows him well enough to be sure these suggestions will remain long after the buzz departs... and he's also relying on Reno's stubborn refusal to admit he has a heart.

"Well, shows you don't know shit, don't it?" Reno grunts, eyes flaring with his discontent. "Tomorrow night, I'm gonna do her, on Tseng's fucking desk. I'll even text the bastard so he turns up ta see. Then you can fucking apologize for being a cunt and see for yourself that I meant what I said ta begin with."

Rude orders another round and when the redhead has cooled down a little, he drives him home. They don't talk on the subject of the flower girl again, but Rude knows Reno won't let it go now. It's a matter of Turk pride and Reno's always been far too desperate to show he's got more than any of the rest of them.

***.***

Reeve gazes out the window of his home office at the nighttime view of Midgar, wanting nothing more than to just be left alone. Tseng isn't leaving though, and its ironic how many times Reeve has wished for the other to be a permanent part of his life, only for him now to realize what that exactly entails.

"Reeve, he is not going to be in any immediate danger. This is not a mission that requires him to do anything more than observe," Tseng reassures, voice like honey over Reeve's brittle nerves. Instead of soothing, he only finds it sticky and confining.

"Then why the changes to his systems? Why does he need to be able to fight and harm others if he's only observing?" the engineer demands, refusing to turn and direct his questions straight at his lover. He can't afford the distraction of his constant physical need for Tseng in the midst of his concern over his son's future.

"It would be foolhardy to send him into such an environment with no way to defend himself. I know how valuable he is to you, and Shinra values him too, even if it's in a different way."

Reeve scowls at his reflection in the glass, knowing exactly how Shinra values his son... as a weapon, another tool to be used to its full capacity. Just like himself. While he accepted his own fate long ago, coming to terms with the fact his creations will share the same fate is painful and he can't help but fight it, even if he knows his objections are futile.

"Tseng, they're the only family I have left," Reeve whispers, knowing his plea is pointless as he leans forward, forehead resting on the glass as his eyes close. "You're taking away my son."

He hears the Turk walk over, feels the arms that wrap around him from behind and hates the way his body automatically presses back into the warmth of his lover without his consent. Reeve knows there is nothing he can do and it's breaking his heart.

"It's only the Golden Saucer and it'll be good for him, to expand his experiences. You know he has already agreed to this himself, and is looking forward to socializing with the other guests. Just think of how much fun he'll have and besides, you know he hasn't been happy here for a long time. Maybe this is just the change he needs," Tseng murmurs low into Reeve's ear, lips kissing the lobe when his words are done.

Reeve shivers from the touch, eyes opening to look forlornly out over the city that's become his prison. At least if Cait is away spying on Dio he'll be away from here, safer proximity wise if nothing else.

"Can I visit him there?" Reeve asks, defeat a familiar coat he slips into easily.

"Yes, of course. As his creator, you'll be going with him to settle him in and make sure his accommodation is acceptable," Tseng informs him, stepping back and releasing his hold on the engineer as his professional persona slips back into place. "We've created a cover story for you, that you're an inventor from Icicle Inn that wants to test out your latest invention in a high traffic area, with plans to mass produce in the future. Dio has been very interested in the possibility of workers he doesn't have to pay, feed or provide health care for, so you'll find him very co-operative with any of your requests. I believe Cait will be staying in a room that will be open for your use at any time, so you'll be free to visit under the guise of collecting data on your invention and making repairs, whenever you wish."

"Isn't there a risk Dio has already heard of Cait being here in Midgar? He is fairly well known around the upper plate and we've never limited his exposure to the general public before," Reeve asks, concerned at the risk of exposure.

"Already covered. We stated in the correspondence to Dio, that an early model has already been purchased by Shinra and is still undergoing testing within the company. He seems eager to have one too as a result, and simply believes he's getting his own model."

Reeve sighs, a part of his mind already starting to calculate all the changes he'll need to make to Cait's systems... maybe a new voice chip too, to make Cait fit in better with all the outlandish entertainment the Golden Saucer holds. Turning his son into a side show attraction is a new challenge, even if it's one he is unenthused to take on.

"Reeve, there is something else. You have my word that Fait will not be parted from you in the future. I recommended that she isn't suitable for solo missions because of her design. Rufus agreed that she will stay with you, as compensation for Cait's cooperation," Tseng states, and when Reeve turns around to look at him, surprised by the admission, he finds the Turk's expression softer... an anomaly that stuns him silent. Tseng smiles at his shocked expression, a hand rising to cup the side of Reeve's face. "I'm not as heartless as you like to believe."

Reeve knows it's a lie, but a part of him clings to those words like a needy child. He wants it to be true, far too much for it to have no effect on him, and as Tseng kisses him, he surrenders for now, letting the Turk win this round.

***.***

Cait glares from under Reeve's desk, watching the Turk manipulate his father with ease. Reeve is putty in the pretty Wutain's hands, and it makes Cait feel sick to have to witness it, time and time again.

Seriously, how does his creator not get it? 

_...she will stay with you, as compensation for Cait's cooperation..._

Tseng even admits how he blackmailed Cait, and Reeve misses it, too busy thinking with parts of his body not made for thought, in the robot's opinion. With a sigh, Cait crawls further under the desk so he doesn't have to watch as the two kiss, so very disappointed in his creator's shortcomings.

He still loves him though, far too much. Enough to do whatever Shinra demands to ensure Reeve is kept safe. Cait had already decided to cooperate before Tseng had threatened to use his sister instead of him, sealing the deal. There was no way Cait would let Fait become one of Shinra's pawns. She was too gullible and far too vulnerable to have to deal with those people, and Cait knows she would agree to do anything Tseng asked of her, with her present habit of hero worshipping the man.

His family could be so dumb sometimes... but that is why they need him. As much as he doesn't want to be parted from them, Cait knows this is the only way, and a part of him is looking forward to the adventure. It is the first time he will be living independently and the thrill of it curls through his senses, making his fur bristle with all the possibilities.

Reeve moans loudly in the silence of the room and Cait starts to regret creeping out of bed and into his creator's home office to listen in to this late night meeting, especially if the other two plan to do it with him right here in the room. It's not like he can expose the fact he's here to stop them... but having to sit here and listen is not something Cait thinks he can deal with.

Suddenly, Tseng's phone rings and Cait says a silent pray to the goddess in thanks for the interruption.

"Sir?" Tseng asks, and Cait can't help but smile at the sound of disappointment Reeve fails to hold back. It's sadistic of him, he knows, but his father sounds so adorable when he whines.

"Yes, Sir. I can be there in ten minutes. I'll retrieve the documents from my office and meet you in yours," Tseng states flatly before Cait peeks out to watch him disconnect the call and slip his phone back into his pocket.

Reeve looks so defeated that all Cait's previous relief at the interruption disappears in a wave of regret.

"Do you want me to come back when I've finished?" Tseng asks, and Cait watches as Reeve reaches out a hand to touch Tseng's lips gently, his eyes full of the love the Turk has never, and will never deserve.

"Yes. I'll wait up for you," Reeve murmurs. Tseng kisses his fingertips before turning and leaving, and it is only after they hear the sound of the front door closing that Reeve lets out a deep breath, covering his face with both hands as his son watches him helplessly.

***.***

Reno's phone rings loudly in the silence of Tseng's office. The alarm he'd preset gives him the excuse he needs to pause and pull out his phone without making Aerith suspicious. Now, all he needs to do is send the text he'd saved in the memory to bring Tseng here and play the final hand of his game. Pulling out the device, he stares at it for a moment, and to his surprise, finds his fingers won't press the send button.

Reno pauses, looking down at Aerith's disheveled form... the one breast exposed... and he suddenly realizes just what kind of monster he has become. She looks so beautiful even now... no... more beautiful with that calm expression of acceptance, eyes glowing with the affection and trust he doesn't deserve as she waits patiently for him to deal with his phone.

"We shouldn't... I should get you home," he suddenly blurts out, shoving his phone back into his pocket and trying to sit back and away only to find her hands holding him in place, fingers twined with his shirt just as naturally as she has twined through his heart without him noticing the change.

"Reno, please don't," she murmurs softly, eyes thinning a little at the sides as if the thought brings her pain. It ceases Reno's urge to flee immediately and all he can do is stare helplessly at her, eyes wide as he tries to come to terms with his inner conflict.

This is no longer just a game... and he doesn't know what to do now the rules have all changed.

"Kiss me?" she asks, the edges of her lips curving into a smile to try and hide the vulnerability in her eyes. "Just like you'd kiss any other girl you liked. Pretend I'm just like all the others, just for a moment?"

"Ya not like all the others," Reno whispers, frowning in confusion. "Ya so much more, and I don't wanna just...." Words fail him as he stumbles around in his mind, blinded by the sudden pull of a heart that has laid dormant too long.

"Please, Reno," she implores, her voice breaking a little as he tries to fathom why. "Can't I be just a normal girl, just for tonight?"

The realization hits Reno like a slap to the face and although it does nothing to bring forth any words, he does move, kissing her slowly and trying to demonstrate all the things he doesn't know how to say. He's never even considered she'd see her differences as negatives, but in context with this moment, it all starts to fall into place.

Finally, Reno's brain calms as their lips dance, and when he pulls back, he smiles down at her, one hand lifting to trace her jaw.

"You're special, but not in the way ya think... not in the way others think. You're special because I feel you here," he informs her, poking himself in the chest as his eyes dart away to the side with the return of his nerves. "I... care about ya. Don't want ta hurt ya."

"Are you that bad at sex, Reno?" Aerith asks, and for a moment, the redhead stares, mouth agape at the comment as he tried to stutter out a clumsy denial. Then Aerith grins and Reno can only huff in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying ta be serious here!" he exclaims, trying to be angry but finding her chuckles only make him feel stupid for being so easily thrown into confusion. "Damn girls are all the same, always pulling my fucking chain," he grouses, but he is already grinning back as he leans in to kiss her on the nose.

"For a Turk, you're way too easy to mess with," she teases, but as she reaches up and plucks the first of his shirt buttons undone, he only smiles back and lets her.

"Yeah, and for a flower girl, ya way too sassy," Reno retorts, his own eyes slipping back down to her chest, his vision unable to stay away from her breast as the pale skin glows in the fluorescent light. "Ya got fine tits though."

The slap to the side of his head is expected, and totally worth it in Reno's opinion, as they both end up wrestling a little on the desk in a laugh filled battle for who's going to be on top. Reno let her win and seeing her mussed and half clothed, sitting upon him proudly, is well worth any damage to his ego.

"Gods, woman, ya too beautiful for this shithole," Reno sighs without thinking, the words just coming out as his eyes drink her in beauty. "Why would ya eva want to play with a rat like me."

"Because, you're you, Reno, and you're the only one that treats me like I'm just me too," she replies, her hands sliding over his bared chest and pausing to trace circles around his nipples as her grin returns. "Also, you look pretty hot, all disheveled like this."

"Eh, quit it," Reno complains, trying to swat her hands away as one pinches his nipple lightly. "It tickles, ya wench."

Aerith laughs, but continues her playing as she leans in closer. "Tickle is one step away from good," she informs him, one hand moving away so that her tongue can take its place, licking over Reno's nub slowly as he tries not to wriggle beneath her.

"Damn tease," he hisses as she peers up at him, lips descending to suckle lightly, a picture of innocent sin that makes him so hard it hurts. His hands lift to play in her hair as she moves to the other side, slowly tasting him. "Aerith, I wanna do that ta you too."

She winks at him as he bites his lip to stifle a rising moan, her own teeth suddenly threatening to bite... but then she releases him and moves up for a kiss. Reno pulls her to his lips impatiently, one hand moving from her hair down to her waist and then to her backside to pull them together flush, so she can feel the effect she has on him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," she whispers between kisses, pushing herself up a little to stop the redhead's gentle persuasions for more. "I'm afraid I have to go home now."

"What?!" Reno exclaims in a whine, following her as she sits upright until he is sitting up too, still stealing kisses between words. "But... I wanna...," he glances down at that bared breast again, licking his lips at the thought of having it in his mouth.

Looking back up, he finds her grinning at him impishly and his heart skips a beat inside his chest.

"I suppose I have a little more time," she whispers, a hand rising to thread through his hair. "After all, I did get to taste yours, so it's only fare to let you do the same."

Without any further pause, Reno leans in and licks over her nipple, eyes closing as his lips slip around it and he begins to suck. He hears her gasp as she presses forward into his mouth, his hands slipping around to her thighs with the need to feel more bared skin. Spread as her legs are over his lap, her skirt has hitched up and his fingers feel warm skin before slipping up under the material and around to her backside, feeling the softness of her underwear where it covers her.

"Reno," she whispers, her hips pushing forward as he squeezes her ass with both hands, pushing his hips up to feel his erection rub against her warmth, only a couple of thin layers of cotton between them. "Touch me more... I want to feel more," she insists and he has to release her breast and look up to see her face to make sure she means it. The need in her expression is overwhelming to him, unbelievable and far too wanted... and as undeserving as he knows he is, he can do nothing but kiss those lips and lose himself in the feel of her tongue as his hands do as she's asked.

Their lips stay together as their clothes disappear, the need for more skin on skin contact a mutual dance that drives them both beyond any other thought. Soon she is sinking down on him, not letting him pull back to watch as he so wants to do, as if she is afraid that letting him go will cause him to disappear. If he wasn't so lost in the moment himself, Reno might find her desperation disturbing, but his own desire matches her step for step as he hisses at her tightness and feels her settle in his lap.

Finally, she pulls back a little as they breath in each others breaths, foreheads pressed together and both panting in time.

"I... I don't deserve...," Reno mumbles, frowning at the words that won't come, even when his conscious is screaming inside.

"Don't Reno," she insists, trying to smile but the expression doesn't reach her eyes. "Please, just give me what I want... even if it's just this once."

Reno's eyes widen as he leans back enough to look into her eyes and finds the affection and desire reflected... and then he is moving, unable to stop himself as the need to finally claim her washes away every other thought.

***.***

Tseng stands in the doorway silently, one hand still on the doorknob as he watches Aerith's naked body bouncing up and down on Reno's cock. The sight has frozen him in place, a mixture of shock and disbelief paralyzing him as he watches them fornicating on his desk like animals.

The forms Rufus had sent him to retrieve are forgotten. All he can do is stare as every previous opinion he's ever had of her crumbles into dust.

"Oh... oh fuck yes!" Reno groans, his hips pushing up as Aerith closes her eyes and pushes down hard, making an obscene sound of her own as the redhead fills her with his seed.

It takes Tseng a moment to force his voice to work, but they are both still recovering their breaths and gazing at each other when he does.

"I thought I told you not to bring your whores to the office, Reno."

They way they both freeze and jerk their eyes towards him is slightly satisfying, as is the way Aerith flinches and tries to cover her nakedness, red painting her cheeks as Reno shoves some clothing at her in a sad attempt to hide what Tseng had already seen.

"Tseng...," Reno begins, sitting up as his arms wrap around the slum girl, as if he is trying to protect her. Tseng can only sneer at the younger man as their eyes meet over her shoulder.

"You have five minutes to make _that_ disappear, put my office back to rights, and think up points against your termination."

Without another word, Tseng turns and walks away, leaving the door open as he heads for the break room down the darkened hall, both hands curled into fists at his sides.

***.***

Aerith steps out of the elevator onto the ground floor in a daze, taking only a few paces before she stops, her senses returning to remind her that she had no way to get home. Reno had used a company car to pick her up and had promised to drive her home but now....

The confrontation with Tseng plays over in her mind and she brings a hand up to cover her mouth, closing her eyes as she pushes down the urge to cry over the older man's disgust. Tseng called her a whore, dismissed her as if she was nothing of any worth and that stung far too deeply. A part of her still cares deeply for him, but it seems he feels nothing but scorn for her in return now... or maybe that's all he's ever felt.

Then there is Reno's reaction. The redhead had tried to cover her and had held her as if to protect her from Tseng's wrath at first, but then... then he'd jumped at Tseng's command and rushed to get her clothed and out into the hall, pushing her into the elevator without a word of goodbye or anything. He wouldn't even look her in the eye and suddenly she has the feeling that maybe she's miscalculated Reno's true feelings all along.

Maybe he too only saw her as a mission, just as Tseng had. Maybe he's been playing her for a fool all along, just to have sex, like those boys her mother is always warning her about. It's something she's heard the other girls in the slums complain about many times before, and it makes her feel so very human for the first time in ages... but it's a bittersweet realization.

Shaking her head, she rubs her hands over her face to try and clear her thoughts, her emotions too out of control with how quickly the moment had changed from perfection to disaster. In Reno's arms everything had felt right, and even the voices that usually plagued her had fallen silent. She'd lost herself in the rare moment of peace, feeling for the first time like she was normal... loved, just like every other girl swept away in the arms of her beloved.

But now all she feels is shame.

Everything is so messed up, confusion letting the tears she's been trying to hold back fall freely as she lingers in the empty space near the elevators, trying to get her emotions under control. Does this mean Reno and her are over? Or was the redhead just trying to protect her, get her out of a bad situation before something worse happened? Doesn't he realize she has no way to get home and nowhere else to go? Why didn't he say a word in her defense or to comfort her?

It was their first time together, her first time ever, and this is how it ends? The voices in her head start to murmur words of comfort in the face of her distress, but it only makes her want to scream, as there is only one voice that can make her feel better now.

"Miss Gainsborough?" 

And that definitely isn't it. Turning slowly, Aerith blinks away her tears to find a man standing down the hall, hair blond and suit white. While she's never met him before, she knows instantly who he is. The urge to mumble the expression 'from bad to worse' comes to mind, but she swallows it down and holds his gaze steadily.

"Rufus Shinra," she whispers, fear curling in her stomach. He is an unknown enemy, and that frightens her even more than if it was the President himself standing before her. Then again, she doubts the President would know her on sight anyway. This one though, he owns the Turks and seems to be far more interested in the details than his sire, which only makes him even more dangerous.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but you don't look like you're in the mood for empty pleasantries," Rufus murmurs, smiling as he strolls slowly towards her. It is only then she notices the other man, a Turk she hasn't seen before, off to one side behind the blond. Rufus stops two paces from her and tilts his head to one side, studying her rumpled appearance from head to toe. "This is not a safe place for you to be. I'd like to offer you transport home, no strings attached. Rude here will drive you," he adds, gesturing over his shoulder as his eyes stay on her. "It would be wise for you to agree and leave immediately."

Aerith frowns, the offer catching her completely off guard. Why would Rufus Shinra, of all people, try to help her? And how did he know she was here in the first place?

"It's rather a stroke of luck for you that I happened to be here at all," he continues, as if reading the doubts in her mind before he glances away to nod at the man behind him. The signal sends the Turk moving to press both call buttons for the elevator, up and down. "I don't often have business that brings me here at this late hour."

"You expect me to trust you?" she manages, hands gripped together to try and stop her trembling from showing.

"No," Rufus replies, glancing back at her and smiling again. "But you need to get home, and Rude here has nothing to do for now except wait for me to finish. Besides...," he begins, taking a step closer and reaching out to pull the edge of her dress free where it has caught up on the shoulder, tangled in her bra strap. "I don't think you want to run into Professor Hojo or any of his assistants tonight. Keeping your whereabouts hidden from them has been quite a feat up to this point. I'd appreciate it if you would assist by not handing yourself over so blatantly."

"I'm not here to hand myself over," Aerith insists, taking a step backwards out of his reach as she tries to process what he's just said. _He's been hiding where I am?_ It's a thought she can't get past, all the whys and what fors, and she has to look away from him as she tries to make sense of it.

"That's good to hear," Rufus muses, jolting her eyes back to him before the ding of an arriving lift makes her jump a little. The blond smiles again, and Aerith has the strongest feeling that this man is at his most dangerous when that expression graces his face. "That one is for you, Miss Gainsborough."

Looking to the elevator, she finds the other Turk already inside, hand out to stop the doors from closing as he waits for her. As much as she doesn't want to accept the offer, she really has no other option... and he is right about this place not being safe for her. Slowly walking into the lift, she stands as far away from the Turk as she can before looking back to the blond who is watching her again from outside the lift.

"Sometimes, we have to simply accept the life we are born to, no matter how much we wish things were different," Rufus states, smile gone and expression so earnest that Aerith can only stare back at him. "Loneliness is something you will eventually get used to."

As the doors close, Aerith closes her eyes too, his words repeating over and over in her mind like an affirmation.

***.***


End file.
